


I'll Look For You in the Night Sky

by the_musical_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_musical_alchemist/pseuds/the_musical_alchemist
Summary: The night before his wedding, Ed realizes he's never been too far from home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "forever" for a drabble! I hope you enjoy <3

In a constantly developing world, where theories are debunked while others become law and a heart and mind is molded only by experience, finding consistency is somewhat extraordinary. When Ed looks up at the night sky, the stars offer familiarity. Even during he and Al’s travels, when time seemed to slip through his fingers like sand anytime ephemeral moments fell within his reach, he at least had that. The very same moonlight that shone through his window spilled over Resembool too.

It’s something he’d never stopped to consider then. He hadn’t had the time to. But now, he finds himself grateful for it. Something that kept him close to home.

As a scientist, it’s funny how certainty could ever bring him such comfort. Wasn’t he driven by his insatiable thirst for knowledge, after all? But then, too much of anything can be toxic. If Ed has learned anything from the world, it’s that life is complicated. Human beings are complicated. That’s what keeps him on his toes. Stability and chaos. Happiness and suffering. Love and grief. It’s how he knows there are things worth fighting for.

What he’s always been able to find in Resembool, the irrevocable sense of home and family, is the consistency that makes everything worth it.

“Ed?”

He’s sitting on the porch steps of Pinako’s house in the middle of the night when he hears Winry say his name. He twists around. Like him, she wears her pajamas, and her hair is tousled from sleep. She rubs her tired eyes with a yawn, then pads across the porch to join him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says as she settles beside him. He distantly thinks that it’s supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Or something like that. They aren’t getting married for several hours, but it is technically after midnight.

“You didn’t,” she says, stretching her arms out behind her, tilting her head back to look at the sky. Moonlight washes over her, giving her hair a pale glow. “I woke up a few minutes ago, really. I just started thinking.”

Ed can’t take his eyes off of her. Talking to Winry, existing with her, has always been as easy as breathing.

“Yeah?” he says softly. “Thinking about what?”

“About how crazy life is,” she replies. She gives him a fond smile. “It seems like we’ve spent more time apart than together the past few years. You and Al were always traveling, finding a way to get your bodies back. I was in Rush Valley, making a name for myself. We’ve met so many people – good people who have changed our lives. And yet…here we are again.”

Ed chuckles. It’s amazing to him how after so many years, and so many changes, he and Winry still know each other so well.

“I don’t have any regrets,” Winry says, inching her hand closer to where his rests on the porch floor. “I guess I’m just…happy. I’m happy you’re here. And that we never left each other behind.”

Winry takes his hand, and Ed’s breath catches in his throat. She lifts it up, lightly tracing the lines of his palm, making Ed shiver. He looks at their hands, remembering when his had been the automail she’d given him. How no matter how far apart they’d gone, her gifts of life and creation were inextricable parts of him. All Ed’s life, Winry has been his strength.

“This is home,” Ed says. “It always will be.”

For all of the complex ideas forming and evolving in his mind, he’s never been able to express himself with anything more flowery than simple words and profound actions. He can tell himself that he loves her a thousand times and it won’t be any different than the irrefutable fact that this is where he feels the safest.

But then, Winry has always been quite simple herself.

“Winry,” Ed says, averting his eyes. A blush blossoms on his cheeks. Yes, existing is easy. Words are more difficult. But for her, for the woman who will become his wife tomorrow morning, he intertwines his fingers with hers and lets her into his heart. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

When he glances up, Winry’s cheeks are flushed. She looks down at their hands with parted lips. Butterflies flutter in Ed’s stomach. Maybe she’s always going to have this effect on him. He tries to picture them both forty years from now, still making each other blush like teenagers. They’ve always had this, and they’ve always had each other. Ed doesn’t remember a time when that wasn’t true.

Finally, Winry lets out a small laugh. She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. The proximity makes Ed’s heart race, but he melts against her nonetheless.

“Dummy,” she murmurs. “Thanks for waiting for _me_.”

She sighs, then looks back up at the sky. The same sky that brought Ed unbeknownst solace in all the time they’d spent apart.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married to such a nerd,” Winry says. She smirks. “Well, eighty-five percent married, anyway.”

Ed playfully nudges her. She laughs, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, Gearhead,” he says, pressing his lips to her hair. “Eighty-five percent or not, you’re stuck with me forever.”

“I think I can live with that,” she says.

The night sky offers him familiarity, because it won’t allow these moments to slip away from him. No matter where he goes, he’ll never be far from the things that matter.


End file.
